sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG041
"Pulse of the Signer - Part 3" is the 41st chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline The Ground Duel between Jason/Posie and Giryu/Marven continues on. As in all previous duels, Giryu continues to insult the Blaze Blue team, which in turn gets the rest of the academy furious at him, and eventually disqualified entirely from the match. Then, the twins Rua and Ruka meet some duelists who strike a familiar vibe in their hearts. Featured Duels Turn 3 (Marven) * Marven draws. * Plays Swords of Revealing Light * Jason counters with his face-down Dust Tornado, destroying it. * Sets a face-down monster and ends turn. Turn 4 (Posie) * Posie draws * Activates Polymerization, fusing Avian and Burstinatrix in her hand to Fusion Summon Flame Wingman (2100/1200) * Activates Warrior's Hidden Synchro Technique, sending the Level 4 Rose, Warrior of Revenge and Level 3 Ice Edge to Synchro Summon Icy Storm Dragon (2500/2100) * Activates Icy Storm's effect, distributing an Ice counter to itself (ATK 2500 -> ATK 3200), Elemental Hero Spear Angel (ATK 2500 -> 3200) and Flame Wingman (ATK 2100 -> 2800) * Sets two face-downs and ends turn. Turn 5 (Giryu) * Giryu draws. * Summons Vylon Cube (800/800). * Tunes Vylon Cube and Charger to Synchro Summon Vylon Sigma (1800/1000) * Activates Shield Crush to destroy Marven's face-down monster, Spirit Reaper * Posie activates Heavenly Judgment Storm as one of Giryu's monsters was destroyed. She selects Spear Angel as the target and being that it is a Synchro Monster, Posie sends Junk Synchron and Sparkman from her deck to the graveyard and Synchro Summons Angel Bunny Posie (2700/2200). At this point, Giryu starts to complain about the last move (similar to Chapter 3 with Double Summon), insulting Posie/Jason that he can still win. Yoshikawa-sensei steps into match and disqualifies Giryu for Unsporting Conduct (Severe-Multiple Infractions). Giryu (LP 0) Play proceeds to Jason. Turn 6 (Jason) * Jason draws. * As it has been 2 turns since his Future Fusion was played, he Fusion Summons Elemental Hero Phoenix Girl (2700/2400) * Jason attacks Marven with Spear Angel (Marven: LP 8000 -> LP 4800) * Attacks with Phoenix Girl (LP 4800 -> LP 2100) * Activates the Quick-Play Final Eternity, banishing the bottom 7 cards of his deck; enabling both his and Posie's monsters to attack at once. * Posie activates her face-down Charge of the Hero, revealing the top 3 cards of her Deck and granting ATK equal to the combined Levels of revealed monsters x 200 points. She reveals Necroshade (5), Bladedge (7) and Quillbolt Hedgehog (2); a total of 2800 ATK gained for all monsters:Stardust Dragon (ATK 2500 -. ATK 5300), Angel Bunny Posie, Elemental Hero Phoenix Girl; (ATK 2700 -> ATK 5500), Golden Dreamlight Dragon and E-Hero Flame Wingman (ATK 2800 -> ATK 5600) and E-Hero Spear Angel and Icy Storm Dragon (ATK 3200 -> ATK 6000), combined ATK 39,500 * Jason and Posie attack Marven directly (LP 2100 -> LP 0) * Jason and Posie win. Trivia * This is the first, and currently only, chapter in which a character is disqualified from a duel. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters